Found
by auroralaufeyson
Summary: Slight Charmed Crossover- Synopsis provided in bold. All I wanted to do was protect the innocents, so how can I refuse if a spy told me to join the Avengers to save lives? And how can I fight someone who I knew and understood? What should I do? What MUST I do?
1. A New Problem

**Hey, this is my first fanfiction and I would welcome constructive critisism. It has a slight Charmed crossover. For those who have not watched the television show Charmed, I'll give you guys a synopsis. It may be a little boring so please bear with me. If you guys have watched it, please skip to the last paragraph where the asterisks are...**

**Charmed:**

**Melinda Warren is the founder of the Warren Line, the most powerful bloodline known. Patricia Haliwell (Patty), died, leaving her mother, Penelope Haliwell to raise her three daughters, Prudence (Prue, the oldest), Piper and Phoebe (the youngest) alone when Victor, her husband left. When Penny dies, the grown-up sisters learns that they are the only descendants of the Warrens when they find the family's Book of Shadows. They gain powers: Prue has telekinesis, Piper can freeze time, and Phoebe has premonitions. Together, they are the "Power of Three", the most powerful source of power the world knows. They fight demons and warlocks and protect the innocent. Andy, Prue's boyfriend and a cop, is killed by a demon. The sisters is assigned a whitelighter, (Guardian Angel for witches) Leo, which Piper marries. (the Elders, bosses of whitelighters, were unhappy as whitelighter-witch retionships are forbidden). Darryl Morris, Andy's colleague, learns about them and helps them when he can. Piper opens a nightclub, 'p3', and quits 'Quake', where she was a chef. Phoebe gets a degree in Psychology. Prue gains the ability to astral project. They learn how to write and cast their own spells and to create their own potions**. **Phoebe learns to levitate and Victor comes back into their lives. **

**Prue is killed by the Shax demon. Piper and Phoebe finds out that they have a half-sister named Paige as Patty had an affair with her whitelighter, Sam. Knowing she cannot keep the baby due to the Elders, she gave Paige to a church for adoption. Piper and Phoebe teaches her the ways of witchcraft. Phoebe gets her first full-time job as an advice columnist. Piper becomes pregnant and learns that she carries a very powerful son, Wyatt. Piper must face various demonic forces who wants to capture or kill her son. Phoebe's career blooms. She becomes a local celebrity. Paige stops working and gets her first charge Sam himself. Paige bonds with him. **

**Piper, Phoebe and Paige gets turned into Gaia, Aphrodite and Athena respectively to stop the titans from ruling the Earth and getting revenge on Elders and Whitelighters alike (fo they think of Gods and Titans as people with too much power and imprisoned them.) The Charmed Ones saves the day. Chris Perry comes from the future to stop a great evil from happening. Leo becomes an Elder. Phoebe gains the power of empathy, allowing her to feel the emotions of others and tap into the powers of others. Magic School is introduced as a place where magical beings are trained in their powers. There, they meet Gideon, the headmaster, a Whitelighter and an old friend of Leo's. Chris Perry is revealed to be Christopher Halliwell, second son of Piper and Leo. He dies protecting his older but present baby brother from none other than Gideon, who thinks Wyatt is too powerful to live. Paige fights to keep Magic School open, and eventually becomes headmistress.**

**Paige has a new charge, a young witch, Billie. The sisters trains her. They search for her sister, Christy, who was abducted by demons when she was young. They are told of "the Ultimate Power", which they must face in a final battle. Billie finds Christy and it is clear that they are"the Ultimate Power". Leo adjusts to being human (he fell from grace to be with Piper as a mortal), while the Elders sent Phoebe a cupid called Coop to help her find love, to thank her for the sacrifices she made. Paige takes on more charges. She begins a romance with Henry Mitchell, a mortal parole officer. Christy dies, Billie becomes good again, Paige marries Henry and Phoebe marries Coop. Piper opens her restaurant called "Halliwell Haven".**

*****Piper's kids: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (Twice-blessed witchlighter and weilder of Excalibur), Christopher Halliwell (Twice- blessed Elder-witch) and Prudence Aurora Halliwell (a godling for Gaia's genes remained in Piper and was passed on to her daughter, not Chris as Chris is a guy and Gaia was a female.)  
***Phoebe's kids: Penelope Grace Halliwell, Patricia Laura Halliwell and Persephone Helena Haliwell. (They are all part cupid-witch demigods. They are also the new Charmed Ones.)  
***Paige has identical twin daughters Pandora Mitchell Halliwell and Paris Mitchell Halliwell (A pure witch and a pure whitelighter respectively. They are demigods.) and Henry Mitchell Halliwell [Jr.] (A witchlighter elemental. He has complete dominance over fire but isn't a demigod.)  
***Billie married a mortal called William Johnson and has two daughters: Christy Halliwell Johnson and Melinda Halliwell Johnson (they make up the new "Ultimate Power").  
[P.S. All of the next generations have Halliwell in their name because demons fear Charmed Blood. All of the above lives in the Halliwell Manor, which has been expanded by magic.]**

**Orbing is the way Elders or Whitelighters teleport. Elders have the power of invisibility too. Elders and Whitighters have the power of cloaking, AKA to hide things like magical signatures. Witchlighters and Elder witches have these powers. **

**And the Charmed Ones is represented by the Triquetra. **

**A/N: **_'telepathic conversation'  
_ 'personal thoughts'  
"conversations"

**On with the story...**

Chapter One:

"Prue come on. Please?" Chris pleaded me again. "Please, please, please?" He literally begged me.

Chris had been trying to get me to follow him to Germany with him to meet his newly assigned charge. I agreed at first, but after he showed me a fancy dress that made me look like a spoiled princess, I declined immediately. If it was a casual dress I would not have minded, but I had an issue with grand dresses.

"Come on Prue, don't abandon me like that..." He said in a heartbroken voice. Damn it, he found my Kryptonite. If Wyatt was begging me, I would have continued rejecting him with no hesitation, but how can I say no to Chris? Chris literally fulfilled my wishes and pampered me. Wyatt was more of the over protective and annoying brother, but not Chris.

"Fine. You owe me an ice-cream treat," I muttered, walking away, hearing Chris mutter about me and my ice-cream infatuation. I closed the door and slipped on a deep gold dress with silver sequins on it. Well, at least he remembered my two favourite colours. I didn't bother with make-up, as usual, and just combed my straight hair. Chris shaked his head when he saw me.

"You know girls your age are normally obsessed with make-up and did you go wrong?" He teased.

"Well, girls my age don't get kidnapped and tortured and also vanquish demons on a daily basis. I guess I learnt that make-up and fashion is not that important." That shut him up. He always was sensitive when I was involved with demons.

"Well... Let's go." He grabbed my hand and orbed with me to a dark alleyway in Germany. I spotted our destination and sighed loudly.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"No."

But he smiled and almost dragged me in anyways. We entered the place and I looked around, analysing the place. Number one on the list for me when I enter a place is to analyse it.

"Find for a curly hair blonde girl with gray eyes. She should be wearing a black dress." Chris muttered to me and I walked away. I hate 'charge hunting'.

After ten minutes of continuous seeking, I spotted Chris talking to a teenager suiting his description. I shook my head in annoyance. He could've at least informed me that he found her.

I started making my way before him when the horrific scene before me made me avert my eyes. A man was towering over a middle aged man with a device that he stuck into the guy's eye. I justt stood there staring, thinking if I should use my powers.

The minute the guy turned around I gasped in shock. 'It couldn't be. He is supposed to be in Asgard. Damn it. I gotta get outta here.'

I started walking out as soon as possible, ignoring Chris's worried glances. I knew the reason: I was never one to leave innocents unprotected, I have never backed down from a fight. I usually was the one who initiated the fights because of my temper and that has gotten me into trouble so many times, but this was just too much. Chris started following me, leaving his Charge to run off on her own.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Innocents may be in trouble."

"I need a minute." I mumbled and quickened my pace, but the man was too fast.

"Kneel before me." He said, almost inaudible among the chaos going round. I wasn't afraid of him, the only thing on my mind was that could I hurt him, to defend the innocents? I couldn't mentally, but I knew I would, physically.

"I said Kneel!" He commanded and my legs gave way as I heard how cold and detached his voice was. Yes, he was a prankster and really mischievous, but I never seen him this mean. It was as if he was one of those demons. Not only did my legs gave way, Chris also pulled me down, fearing that I would do something reckless.

"Don't grab any attention." He whispered to me as Loki spoke about how mortals should kneel. That was when an elderly man stood up and I started panicking, staring at the man holding the scepter, coming into terms with the fact that he was indeed Loki. Loki just told the others kneeling to look at the elderly man who stood up against him.

_'Chris, I'm putting a forcefield around the old man. I need you to help me turn it invisible now!' _I told him via my telepathy and placed a forcefield around the old man. Loki was oblivious to it as Chris apparently cloaked our magical signatures too. I nodded my thanks to him and prayed that the forcefield could hold back Loki's attack when Loki was intercepted by... Captain America? 'Oh my God I used to play with his figurines. What the hell is wrong with you Prudence, help the innocents you idiot.'

I went to the old man and calmed him down. I walked him and a few abandoned kids I spotted to a nearby unharmed bus stand before returning, just in time to see Loki cornered.

"Prue!" Chris shouted when he spotted me, hurrying over and Loki immediately caught my eye and stared at me, confused. He also made an attempt to approach me but Cap kept him back. 'Well done Chrissy. Really.'

Iron Man walked to me and told me to get on board with them for questioning. I stared at Iron Man.

"When did you arrive?" I blurted and he rolled his eyes.

"It's either you are deaf lady, or my music didn't grab as much attention as I wanted."

I rolled my eyes and walked onto the jet, assuring Chris that I would text him my whereabouts. Chris wasn''t happy but he let me go. I sat down on the first seat I spotted and Loki got placed opposite me. 'Just my luck.'

I started thinking of my strategy for my next demon vanquish, ignoring everyone on board when a blonde haired guy appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Loki before jumping out, Cap and Iron Man following soon after.I immediately walked to the pilot, a woman. She told me to sit down and buckle up, but I ignored her, staring at the clouds and standing near the door instead.

Those who left the jet returned just as I got bored and sat down.

"You guys look like hell." I told them and Cap just glared at Iron Man and Thor. 'Wait a minute, Thor is here. Shit Loki's so gonna want to destroy Earth now.'

Loki just sat there, expressionless and emotionless and I had an urge to slap him so that he would show a wee bit of emotion, even if it is anger. However, I was too busy trying to find out his game plan, Loki didn't fight back. 'Why didn't he fight back?'

Soon enough, the jet landed and I was brought to a bare room with only a table and a chair. I sat down and folded my arms, awaiting my interrogater

A guy with an eyepatch walked in, looking totally badass, and pulled a chair opposite me,asking me details of what happened and I told him whatever I witnessed.

"Who are you?" He asked, suddenly.

"I'm me." I answered, to annoy him.

"May I have your name?" He inquired.

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

"Yes it was. You gave me an option. I refused."

"Your name." He stated, much more sternly, looking like my Uncle Henry when he scolded me, which was very rare but scary.

"Prudence Aurora Halliwell."

"Well Prudence..."

"Call me Prue." I interrupted.

"Prue, S.H.I.E.L.D has been keeping tabs on you. We need you to come in."

"I don't believe you," I answered. "And come in where?"

"Prudence Aurora Halliwell, your whole family have powers. The few we managed to find out you have are telekinesis, empathy, telepathy and forcefields. Others in your family have much more too."

"So why me?"

"You're 18. The rest are too old or younger than you, too young, except your two brothers, whose powers are more defensive than offensive since I've heard they're both part angels," He explained. "We need you in the Avengers Initiative to help us."

"I'm 18." I said, as if that is a reason to NOT join.

"And you could very well save lives who are 8 or 16. How would you feel if they die, just because you think you were too young to save them?" He asked. 'Damn it I hate spies. They all know how to get their way."

"Fine. I'll join."

"Welcome to the Avengers Initiative." He said and shook my hand.

**There you go. Chapter One. Prue's past with Loki is gonna be revealed soon. No, they were not lovers or anything. Please Review and give your feedback.**


	2. Sorry

**Hey Guys. Sorry, I've moved this story to the Crossover side of Charmed and Avengers because there are other Charmed things like demons and all involved. Sorry... Search for the story there, I'm uploading Chapter 2 by tomorrow... I'm uploading another story of Loki and OC story soon. Not sure of the title though. Suggestions would be awesome. Just PM me or review...**


End file.
